Movie Posters and Surprises
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: “Kurt, what ... What is this?” Kurt’s mouth drops open in mock shock “Why Blaine, you should know a poster for a movie when you see one.” I own nothing


"Blaine!" Yelled out Kurt Hummel as he comes running inside their New York apartment. Hand clutching a long, folded object.

Blaine Anderson jumps what felt like a foot in the air upon his fiancés brisk arrival. The young man immediately going on the offensive "What's wrong, Kurt?"

"Nothing, sorry that I scared you," Kurt jumps up and down with anticipation "But, I've got something to show you!"

Kurt practically sang the last line, the brunette unrolling what can now be identified as a poster "Ta-da!"

Blaine eyes the image, immediately recognizing his lovers face on the cover. Kurt stood as the main focus, arms crossed, head turned just the slightest to his left, blue open jacket over a plain black shirt in front of a chalk board looking background.

"Struck by Lightning? Kurt, what ... What is this?"

Kurt's mouth drops open in mock shock "Why Blaine, you should know a poster for a movie when you see one."

Blaine's brown eyes widen, a small chuckle leaving his lips "Did you say movie?" Kurt nods his head eagerly in response "As in ... A go to the cinema and pay for date nights, movie?"

"Written, produced and directed by the one and only elegantly brilliant and so very talented Christopher Paul Colfer, himself."

"You're kidding? THE Chris Colfer, you got to star in his production?"

"Uh-huh, after I didn't get in to the showcase I saw the flier and decided to audition and I got the lead role. You sir, are looking at the one and only Carson Phillips."

Blaine was flabbergasted, he hadn't even known Kurt had tried out for a movie, let alone got the main character "That's great, Kurt! Why didn't you tell me till now?"

Kurt seemed to deflate a little at those words "You were so busy with the showcase and June Dolloway that I've hardly seen you at all."

Blaine internally winced, he knew Kurt was still hurt about that "I'm sorry, I didn't realize just how much I have been with her, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," interrupted Kurt, hand in the air "It gave me some time to cool down and find something else to focus on. I wanted to tell you, but our schedules never lined up together."

Blaine couldn't help but hang his head in shame. Kurt had done this to forget, to prove to himself that he was good enough, to show that he didn't need some old ladies opinions.

"Well, congratulations!" Exclaims Blaine, taking the poster from Kurt's hand, grasping the brunette in a tight, loving embrace "I'm so proud of you! When's the show?"

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck before kissing the man passionately on the lips "It's being premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival tonight at 6:00."

Blaine eyes the clock in panic "It's already past 5:00!"

Kurt tugs at his fiancés tie "There's a car waiting for us outside, I wanted to surprise you."

"You definitely achieved that!" Laughs Blaine "Let me get my shoes and we'll be on our way, shouldn't we tell the others?"

Kurt shakes his head "It's a limited screening, and there's currently no guarantees it'll be picked up for distribution. No sense getting everyone all excited if they won't ever get to see it."

"Guess that makes sense," agreed Blaine as he finishes putting on his shoes "But, we both know anything starring the amazing Kurt Hummel will be picked hands down and I'll be the first in line at the store to buy it."

Kurt smiles and links arms with the shorter male "Shall we?"

"Lead the way, my love."

The drive there passed by in a blur, Blaine tried, but Kurt refused to give any spoilers for the movie.

"It's a surprise, Blaine. You're going to love it, trust me."

Blaine had absolutely no doubts about that. The pair soon found themselves atop a blanket in the grass, one tub of buttered popcorn for himself and kettle corn for Kurt.

"Isn't this great?" Squealed Kurt, he'd really been missing his Blaine ever since he'd been picked over him. "We finally get to spend time together, it feels like it's been forever since our last date night."

"Anything I do with you is great Kurt," States Blaine, hand reaching forward to hold Kurt's "I can't wait to see this!"

The two lean in for a kiss, lips inches away from meeting when the black screen springs to life. Kurt pulls back and instead leans his head a top Blaine's left shoulder.

"It's starting!"

...

From beginning to end, Blaine was entranced. He'd known Kurt was an amazing singer and dancer, but he'd never in his wildest dreams known the man could act.

His fiancé played a high school boy who sadly passed away when he was struck by lightning while walking to his car after school. The film detailed the last few days of his life, Carson trying to achieve his ambition of getting into the school and career of his dreams and blackmailing the entire school to get there.

This though, seeing his Kurt become someone so different than himself was kind of a turn on. He loves his fiancé with all his heart and soul, but seeing sweet, innocent, little Kurt Elizabeth Hummel transform into the swearing smart ass, take no crap from anyone, do what he wants, with a screw everyone attitude, Carson Phillips? That was hot.

Carson laid into those bullies, he'd spoken up when clearly no one wanted him to and he wasn't afraid in the slightest. It definitely wasn't easy watching Kurt get struck, his love falling to the ground in a dead heap or seeing the young man struggle with his family life.

Once the credits began to roll and the claps of thunder died down, Kurt slowly and tentatively turned to face Blaine.

"What do you think? I worked really hard on getting the role of Carson just right. Did ... Did you like it?"

Seconds of chirping grasshoppers pass before Blaine can find the right words "I'm honestly speechless right now. That was amazing, Kurt! If someone doesn't choose to distribute your film then I'll have to steal it for myself, that was just ... Wow!"

"You really mean that? You're not just saying it because we're engaged?"

"What? No, I'd never! Come here," Blaine pulled the brunette close, the black haired male kissing his forehead tenderly "Kurt, you really outdid yourself and I couldn't be any prouder. Thank you for inviting me to come see your masterpiece with you tonight, I know things have been hard with everything going on, but you're my world Kurt. I love you, I can't wait to marry you and ..."

Kurt lifts his head in curiosity "And?"

Blaine swallows and takes a deep breath "And I'm so turned on by your performance that I'm fighting off the urge to ravage you right here, right now."

Kurt smirks, the porcelain boy leaning closer into Blaine, hot breathe teasing the shell of his fiancés ear "Then we'd better get back before Rachel can interrupt us."

...

"TAXI!"

**I know I've been MIA again and for that I am so sorry, I've had major life changing events occur and I just don't have all the time that I used to. This idea wouldn't leave my mind until I finally was able to get it typed. Struck by Lightning is an actual book and film Chris himself wrote and starred in. I don't know when or how often I'll be back, but I'm not abandoning my stories. Feel free to favorite and review! **


End file.
